Defense Prediction
The power to predict and interpret others' defenses. Variation of Combat Perception, Enhanced Reflexes and Causality Perception. Also Called * Battle Prediction * Combat Clairvoyance * Defense Killer * Preflex Capabilities The user can interpret and predict enemy defenses and react to the incoming defenses, brush off or totally avoid the upcoming defenses even from a dead angle. Applications *Advantage Creation *Aim Dodging *Attack Reversal *Auto-Reflexes *Counter *Danger Intuition *Evasion Variations * Body Language Analysis: The user reads an opponent's body language to anticipate an defense. * Telepathic Prediction: The user reads an opponent's mind to anticipate their next move. Associations *Accelerated Probability *Accelerated Vision *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Adrenal Activation *Ambition Manipulation *Causality Perception *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Senses *Precognition Limitations * May not be able to predict defenses that are too fast. * May not be able to predict multiple defenses coming from every direction. * May not be able to predict Homing Effect defenses. * Users are unable to predict movements from opponents with Unpredictability. * May be dependent on the user's state of mind and concentration. * Doesn't directly provide defense from the attack. * May not be able to cope if the predicted defense is perfectly attuned with the actual assault or if the user reacts slower and unable to do so in time. Known Users See Also: Combat Clairvoyance. Known Objects * Sword of Sanctuary (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Gallery Cartoons/Comics Midnighter.jpg|Among Midnighter's (DC Comics/Wildstorm) numerous enhancements is a mental "combat computer" that allows him to predict every single possible outcome of a fight before the first punch is even thrown. Dodging By Peter Parker.jpg|Thanks to his Spider-Sense, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) can predict incoming attacks and respond accordingly. Turtlebot_1.jpg|Turtlebot (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: 2003 TV series) Anime/Manga File:Aiki.jpg|Joukkyu Kunotoshi (Aiki) can predict attacks from every direction. File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) reading the wind currents with his wings to predict his opponent's next move. Super Android 17 (GT).gif|Having been programmed with knowledge of all of Son Goku's techniques, Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT) is able to predict and see through them. King Bradley's Swordsmanship.gif|Thanks to his Ultimate Eye, King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) can see an opponents attacks, including bullets. Sasuke's Body Reading.gif|The Sharingan (Naruto) allows its wielder to read and predict an opponent's attack... Shisui's Vision (Naruto).gif|...Shisui Uchiha using it to read and block the attacks of the Foundation's ANBU... Sasuke's Vision (Naruto).gif|...Sasuke using his own to read and block Naruto's Nine-Tail chakra enhanced Taijutsu... Luffy's laser dodge.gif|After 2 years of intense training, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) shows off his mastery of Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki '' by predicting and evading a Pacifista's laser attacks... LuffyKenbunHakiV1.gif|...and later, Hody Jones' ''Shark Bullets technique. Vergo's Kenbunshoku Haki (One Piece).gif|Vergo (One Piece) using his Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki. Charlotte Katakuri hurls jellybeans.gif|Sanji's (One Piece) mastery of Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki allows him to predict unexpected high speed attacks. Epitaph Powa.gif|With no mistakes, Diavolo/Doppio's sub Stand, Epitaph (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) can flawlessly predict an opponent's attack within the next 10 seconds. Enhanced Speed by Hou Ken.png|While he excels in overwhelming attack power, Hou Ken, the Bushin of Zhao's Three Great Heavens (Kingdom) also excels in defensive power as he blocks the coordinated attack of the Kyou Army... Hou Ken's Reflexes Kingdom.png|...and predicts Kyou Kai's finishing strike. X_Robot_by_Yardley.png|Being programmed with the data of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, the X Robot (Sonic X) is able to anticipate and predict their attacks. File:Dufort_dodge_Zatch_Bell.gif|Dufort (Zatch Bell!) Ordinal_Scale_Eiji_Prediction.gif|Eiji Nochizawa's (Sword Art Online) Augma allows him to predict and evade incoming attacks. Video Games P4ShadowRise.jpg|Shadow Rise's (Persona 4) Supreme Insight technique allows her to predict enemy attacks. Sonicchannel emerl.png|Emerl (Sonic the Hedgehog) Live Television/Movies Ian Archer.jpg|Ian Archer (Tower Prep) achieves this through his "Preflex" ability. Videos Sherlock Holmes Fight Scene-0 Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Smart Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Intuition